Elizabeth's True Name
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: "Elizabeth." It seems that this name was all she heard throughout the evening. Until a certain man came along to whisper her true name beside her ear. (Steamy Fic)


**(A/N: Yo! Chibi-Sen, here with another Royai story. I hope you enjoy it.)**

The rain slowly fell down onto the buildings, trickling down with ease and calmness. The streets were quiet and hardly any one seemed to be passing through. Almost every room in each building was off; but an occasional light seemed to flicker in certain places. On this day, the rain seemed to only enhance the setting and mood in a quiet bar that had just opened. Quiet chatter enveloped the room, the smell of smoke and perfume traveled from place to place, and the dimness of the candles that were set on the table gave an alluring and mysterious aura. The soft voice of the singer made its way to people's ears and some gave their whole attention to who was creating such a lulling sound. She was different; there was no doubt about it. But her voice was so soothing it didn't matter at all to anyone. The light purple dress she wore seemed to make her copper skin glow along with her red eyes; her lips were painted just a soft pink, and her black hair fell down her shoulders in long curls. The bar, to those passing by, just seemed like something from a story.

A black car came to halt in front of this new bar and the driver rushed out with his umbrella to open the door for the person in the passenger side. He held out his hand for the woman and she took with a small smile, a teasing look passing between them. He walked her to the entrance. Her hips seemed to swing with a certain pride. Well, of course she would be prideful of the way she looked. Her dangerously red dress hugged her curves tightly even with the slit on the side of her dress, while the red on her lips sharpened the features on her face. But what seemed to be the most enchanting of all was the back of her dress. It exposed her entire back, reaching the lowest it could possibly go. Her creamy pale skin was for everyone to see. But on her skin was rough and angry burn marks, erasing what looked to be a tattoo. Her long blonde hair seemed to cover some of it but what should have been hidden wasn't.

"Will that be all?" The driver asked the woman. She looked at the man, a cigarette already being placed in his mouth. She gave a hopeless smile and shook her head slightly.

"Yes, thank you, Havoc." She replied to him. He gave a wink and walked back to the car. The woman looked at the bar, inhaled a bit of the smell inside, and walked in. She knew that she was going to get stares. But she didn't think they'd be curious. She gave a smile to whoever caught her eyes. Carefully, she walked over to the bar and sat in a stool.

"May I have some wine, please?" she asked. The young bartender glanced at the woman for a second, grabbed a glass, and turned back at her with wide eyes. For an instant, she wanted to return to her usual cold stares she gave, but she reminded herself that was not who she was tonight. Instead, she gave him a flawless smile and he blushed.

"Um. Um, what was it you wanted again?" he asked, his face getting redder and redder.

"Let me talk it from here, hun. You're going to be here all night." a hoarse voice said. A plump woman walked over to where the bartender had stood. She set her cigarette on the ashtray and grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine for the woman who had ordered.

"Glad to see you could make it, Elizabeth." The plump woman said. She placed the glass on a small cloth napkin and slid it over to Elizabeth.  
"I'm happy you invited me, Madame Christmas, to the opening of your new bar." Elizabeth said before placing her lips on the glass. Madame Christmas snorted before she inhaled her cigarette.

"Well, I wouldn't have to have an opening if the kitchen hadn't exploded in the previous bar." She grunted. Elizabeth gave a low chuckle and studied the bar.

"But it is beautiful." She told her. Elizabeth watched the singer quietly. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she carefully turned around to see what had made her feel like this. She found herself staring at a man with black hair pulled back and wearing most likely his best clothes. Her stiff back relaxed and she gave an easy smile.

"It looks like you were able to make it as well." she said to the man. He gave a quiet chuckle and asked the bartender for the same thing as Elizabeth was having.

"Well, I had to make it to the opening of this fabulous bar." Madame Christmas scoffed and placed the whole bottle on the counter.

"You didn't have to come, Mustang. I only invited her." she retorted.

"But _she_ invited me." Roy said, pouring himself a glass. Elizabeth gave an apologetic smile to Madame Christmas. She gave a small sigh.

"Don't finish all of the wine, you two." She said to them before leaving. It was quiet for a few moments, and the only thing that seemed to be loudest to them was the rain falling down the windows.

"How's the flower shop, Elizabeth?" Roy asked the woman. He noticed that she was a lot more relaxed than any other day. She even gazed upon him with a flirty look. Her brown eyes were mixed with so many emotions it was impossible to even pinpoint one. In a way, he found it breathtaking.

"The same as always. How's work? Is your lieutenant still stiff and dull as always?" she asked. He smirked.

"Extremely stiff. All I ever do is paperwork. Sometimes, I sneak off when she isn't looking." He confessed. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh? Don't you think she would get mad at hearing this?" she told him. He waved a hand.

"She's not here though. All I see is a beautiful and lovely woman." He stated with a grin. She held her head low, hoping it would hide the tiniest of blushes developing on her cheeks.

"Why, there's no need for such false compliments." She responded. He chuckled and took another sip of his wine. He began to hum along with the song and his face suddenly seemed to brighten at an idea he thought of.

"Would you like to dance, Elizabeth?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I would love that." Roy slid off the stool and held his hand out to help her. Elizabeth took it and together they made their way to the small space in front of the stage. Roy placed his hand on her waist and used his other to clasp her hand. Elizabeth rested her hand on his shoulder. He decided to take the lead and they slowly swayed to the slow music. Elizabeth could actually feel her heart racing. Maybe she was a bit drunk but she was sure her face was still red.

"You are actually good at dancing, Elizabeth." Elizabeth couldn't help but give a laugh that rung in Roy's ear. The things this woman did to him seemed to only addict him more to her.

"I was taught how to when I was younger by a boy who used to live in my house." She explained. Roy carefully twirled her around, making sure she didn't fall.

"I see. Was he a good dancer?" he asked.

"Not at all!" she told him, a smile escaping her lips. Roy looked down at her dark red lips before looking back at her eyes. Elizabeth gazed back at him before looking away.

"Ah. Aren't you being promoted to Furher tomorrow?" she asked, interrupting that small silence. Roy sighed but he pulled her closer to his body.  
"Yes, I am. I guess you can say I'm celebrating. And mourning, in a way." He said to her ear. Elizabeth shivered but decided to ignore her response at having him so close to her.

"Mourning, how so?" she asked.

"A friend of mine was supposed to be there with me tomorrow to see me at the top." He said a bit sadly. Elizabeth was quiet for a moment before she decided to place her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he was a good friend." She said to him.

"It's alright. Someone has been helping mefilll that empty void I was feeling for so long." Elizabeth could feel her entire body warm up at his words.

"The rain is becoming stronger, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded and somehow she knew where this was going to go. She began to hope it would go to where she had wanted it to go for so long.

"Yes, it is." She responded.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked.

"I don't mind." she replied. Roy smiled, and began to lead her away into the rainy night. Madame Christmas watched them leave and she sighed.

"These damn laws…" she mumbled.

LINE BREAK YO

Elizabeth grabbed the keys to her apartment from her purse and opened the door. She stepped in and motioned for Roy to come in. He stepped in slowly and waited until she closed the door. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and placed a long kiss on her lips.

"God, I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the bar." He whispered before kissing her red lips. He entangled his fingers into her blonde waves. She didn't hesitate to kiss back, hard, and she tugged off his jacket. The rain seemed to fall stronger with every minute. The sound of their quiet moans couldn't be heard.

"Riza…" he said into her ear. Riza let out a small gasp.

"You're Riza, and will always be Riza. Not Elizabeth, damn it." he said harshly. She pulled away and looked into his darkened eyes. They stared at each other before Roy spoke, resting his forehead against hers.

"One day I'll be able to get rid of those laws and then you'll be mine not only at night but during the day where others can see you with me." There it was. The reason for the whole 'Elizabeth" charade. The Furher isn't allowed to marry or have a relationship with his subordinate. But to Roy, the only relationship he wanted was with his subordinate.

Riza didn't say anything. Instead she just placed her lips on his again. She parted her lips and he took the chance to slip his tongue in. While they fought to become the dominant one, Riza led him to her room. Roy pulled away for a quick moment to take off his shirt. Riza tugged her dress off and left it on the floor.

"Riza." Roy mumbled into Riza's neck. She shivered, and her breath suddenly became more ragged. Roy fell onto the bed and he pulled Riza onto him. Throughout the rainy night, soft moans were all that seemed to escape Riza while Roy couldn't stop whispering and groaning her name.

When morning came, the rain seemed to take a lighter turn but it didn't completely leave. It was impossible to tell when dawn was coming because of the thick clouds outside. But there was a chance Roy was awake when the sun had risen. He propped his head up using his arm and was watching Riza as she slept. The white blanket covered only the bottom half of her body. He noticed she shivered, so he pulled the blankets up. He looked over to where his pants lay on the floor. He grabbed them and went through the pockets, searching for a small object. He found it and pulled it out.

He must have been moving a lot because when he turned around to look at Riza, her eyes had fluttered open. He used his hand to place the strand of hair on her face behind her ear.

"Morning." She whispered. Roy smiled. She looked past him to the window outside. Her face faltered. When morning came, there time of being together was halted. Despite not wanting to get out of bed, she forced herself to sit up. Roy quickly reached out to hold her hand.

"Wait." He said. She looked over at him. He gulped and the sudden hesitation made Riza a bit worried. He sat up with her.

"I know this isn't the most romantic way to ask but…" he flipped her hand and opened her palm to place a ring. Her eyes widened and for the first time, Roy Mustang actually looked embarrassed.

"Riza… Can you wait a little while before you can official become my queen? It's going to be tough and you'd be following me into some really bad politic stuff, but I want you to be mine." He said. Riza gave a small laugh.

"I'd follow you into hell if you asked me." she whispered before taking the ring and placing a kiss on his lipstick smeared lips.

**(A/N: So? How was it? Review and let me know!)**

**A note to those following my on-going story The Rays of Light: My apologies. I posted this story on my old computer because the new one (which has ALL of the chapters of The Rays of Light) is having problems. This computer is SUPER slow and sometimes even shuts down for no reason so I don't want to write the new chapter here and lose ALL of it. So, I might need another week before I update the story. I'm sorry!**


End file.
